Her behavior
by MrzJoker
Summary: Jetta Minx, Ap student with her business goal in sight. She meets a certain someone she's been voiding. Glad he's not on her mind as much as he used to me. Getting over him was a piece of cake. Easy peasy. Pumpkin greasy. Who the fuck is this god coming unto her campus and talking to her like he knows her. Fuck.


Her Behavior

Song listened to: By Myself by Linkin Park

_**Authors note:**_ Remember everyone! This is soully on fictional based life. None of this is _real _nor _true_.

Shaking my head from the gaze that I was in, in my AP Latin class trying not to fall asleep and kill myself with my pen and or pencil. Looking down at my hand, I notice it was a black inked pen, and I looked down and notice a bit of drawing that I have done in my daydream. Now, That I think about it; Pulling out my Mytouch2 and checking the time, I notice about 10 minutes till the bell. Look up at the teacher, whom ranted from their window sphere, I shook my head getting up and leaving Chelsea with my tape recorder.

"You are leaving bae?"

"Yea, I can't listen anymore; I got another mid-term paper to do tomorrow."

"I hear that. See you tonight when I get to the house."

"Yea, I'll check in."

"Not going?"

"Ehh."

I continued on my way out the door into the night air, shuffling my feet faster as the icy monster start to bite my open skin. I only wore sweat pants and a tank, save, for the thermo I had wrapped around my waist. Shaking my head and setting my folder down and un-knotting my arms from around my waist pulling the shirt over my head. Blinking I looked around, always being caution of my where-abouts and stranger danger I tilted my head back to look at the stars and the moon. It was such a beautiful night.

"Jetta?"

Turing and looking slightly concerned I tilted my head looking up at Zander shaking my head and pouting.

"Zander, Pleasure to see you."

He looked at me with his sad blue eyes and turned his head, from my stare.

"Um, I just wanted to check in."

"Checked and signed."

He growled and turned to me with a deadly stare. I flinched and took a step back turning my head from the bitchy comment.

"The fawk you want?"

"I notice you were leaving campus to go home and wanted to walk you."

"Nahh pretty-boy; fawk off."

He turned sharply on his heel shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head.

"You're gunna wish you nicer to people. Or someone's gunna take that pretty little heart of yours."

"Pfft, as if. I attract more attention than give thank you."

I flicked him off and shoved my long jet black, brown end hair into a ponytail grabbing my folder and putting it into my backpack, before jogging home. I was not going to be a stupid girl. Pink was right in her song. Most girls. Glad I was not a ditz. Turning up the sidewalk and pushing up the hill I huffed almost out of breath, but making it to the top so I could walk to my apartment. Taking a break on my stoop, the night air no longer biting, but trying to cool me off. I leaned back on my large concrete, blank lid porch side rail thingy, and looked at the stars.

_Ahh yes, glorious nights to be running huh stupid. _Shaking my head, and tilting it to the side then the other stretching out my limbs before going inside. _I am not sure if you notice by now, but I am going to break you. _Pay no mind to the dark voice in my head I looked back at the blank TV thinking about turning it on, however not having the use for the mindless bullshit they display on the media. I had better things to do. Sammie whined.

"Who's hungry?"

He barked and nudged my leg toward the cabinets as I giggled and opened it, pulling out three different flavors of dog food.

"Ohk, so you got chicken and rice, Beef and veggies, or Chicken beef stew?"

He sat back looking at the hard decision before himself and wagged his tail getting up and barking towards the chicken and rice. I grinned setting the other two back and opening the bag pouring it into his bowel. He sat and waited for the moment until I finish putting his water and nudged my hand with his head as a thank you. I grinned and patting his head roughly walking to turn the TV on so I could take a quick shower. 2.5. That is all I need. The stereo called to me, and I play "Kings of Amarillo" by Issues and banged my head in the sky, singing along.

"_And I can't wait to say whatever! And I can't wait to shade some light, On everything little thing you broken, and get on with my life_!"

I did not have the best voice, but when a girl got into sing mode, its fvck you go die somewhere. In addition, everyone tells me I sing pretty well anyways. Tilting my head into the water,

"_And I can't wait to be whoever! And I can't wait to speak my miiiiind_!"

Soaping my body up and standing in the shower with my head under water, I thought back to the past, while still singing. I was not bad. Nor was I too good. So why?

"If they let you into heaven then I'd rather go to hell; you think you buying your way to the top with all that bullshit that you sell, Gods not that native; like them fans that you deceived. Even the Devil was an Angel what the fvck did he achieve?"

I sighed rubbing my face under water and forgetting my glasses on my face again, before taking them off and putting them on the railing sliding door thingy. Blinking and staring off into space, I know a few years ago…

"Jetta I'm back, I'm locking your door!"

"Thanks!"

She scared the shit out of me, but I was about to venture, and I was doing pretty well without _Venturing. _My dirty mind and racing body was not ready. Turning off the water and getting out I pulled a towel from its rack and made a mental note to wash clothes and eat. Grabbing a regular push up bra and lacey panties, I stood in the mirror and stared at my body. Tilting to my side, I looked at the dead of the dead pin-up girl on my side and the Sakura on the other giving it a dark beautiful scene of darkness and love. Looking up my arms and watching at the butterfly fluttered from my shoulder to my hands, playing around lily flowers and roses.

Tilting my head to the side the dead willow tree crowed over a pound of Koi fishes representing Pisces Nation. Sticking my tongue out and staring at the tongue piercing with a winked eye and my rock fist up. I turned slipping on the bra and panties before stepping out the warm bathroom into the cold room. Walking out my bedroom, I stepped towards the refrigerator and grabbed some juice with mango slices staring at the TV until 11 then got to work on my Anatomy 104 class paper. It was not until 3:35 am that I got it done and fell asleep on my bed.

I knew I was going to miss my Spanglish class again, but I was not really going for that particular elective. I was not failing; yet. Waking up from my peaceful slumber with the shyt still on my mind, of course I was going to be cranky. 4:25 am. Now I am going to be a full bitch today if I cannot go back to sleep. 30 minutes past and it was 4:45. I did not have my Anatomy class until one, and my Business Ed class didn't start till 6, Since my boss didn't know I was coming into work today, I decided to piss one person off in my life. Dedrick Madson; aka my boss.

Getting up with a fresh shower and work clothes, which was dark jeans, button up black shirt with a tank underneath. I quietly, even though I was sure they were both up, refilled their breakfast bowels and went to work. Of course, Mr. Madson had _Mad-sons_ up here; I was not allowed to date any of them. Partially because they were players, the other half is me fucking up my life with one of them. I mean a girl new protecting herself; however, it was irritate her mentally.

"Jetta what the hell are you doing here?"

"Working?"

"No, No. You waited, and worked for your days off, now take them."

Dammit what was I gunna do for the rest of the day?

"What can't handle a little perfectionist?"

"You are by _Far _perfect."

"Oh you tease me."

In the end, I was forced out from the café/hotel and into the rest of the boring Morning. The struggle gets real when even your job cannot have you around anymore. Shaking my head and rocking my fist so little kids could laugh; I smiled and turned on my heels into Staples. Walking out with a bag of notebooks, pens, pencils, a few folders, and those cute watcha-meh-call-its. I had to make myself feel better and what more would I need then than to buy school and art supplies? (It's true though XD) Walking back to my car and dropping off majority of the folders, composition, college ruled paper, Pens/pencils in the car. Only taking one comp notebook, one booklet of paper, white folder, and three main pens; Red, Black, and blue.

Walking back out to the park, I notice a few coupled lovebirds around, checking the time seeing that, it was only 7 am. Sighing I began my poetry and, wrote quite a lot of things about life. Shaking my head and looking to at the time once more, it barely said 7:05 am. My eye twitched and I got up from sitting in the morning grass, dusting my butt off and catching a few early morning freshmen track team. A few whistled at me and I shook my head flicking them all. These led them to laughing and continue running. They are lucky that their captain was not with them. He would have chewed them out. Looking at girls while training.

Walking back towards my car, which took another five, got damn minutes I pushed pasted the Mad-Son boys.

"Jetta, nice to see you'll come into work _early._"

"Yea, what made you come? My good looks?"

"My eyes?"

"Stop you idiots can't you see she's clearly into _Dad…"_

Of course, Jackson would be the one to be rejected the hardest, with my fist in his face and his father there to witness it. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Cory.

"Well Cory, since you do have really lovely eyes, I just had to see them before I left home."

I winked at him at both brothers glared at me, then at their youngest brother whom stood there in glee of my attention compliment. He blushed, and started to advance me. I raised a hand stopping him.

"Now now, what have I said about personal connect?"

He looked baffled and lowered his head before mumbling that,

"It's not needed."

"Correct-ta-moondo mah brotha."

Getting in my car, I blew him a kiss at the other brothers Jackson, and Micheal picked on Cory while I pulled off. I shook my head and drove slowly through the traffic before getting back home to my dorm. It was around nine something and I was feeling a bit hungry. Walking unto my level and holding my key to the door, something felt a bit off with the aura. Blinking and turning to look over my shoulder, everything being empty and peaceful. I sighed, and rumbled my tummy. I must be getting hungry if I am paranoid.

Stepping through the door, Sammy angrily barked at me holding his leash within his mouth and pushing past me sitting outside the door, glaring me down. I smiled, and raised my hands setting the keys on the dresser and walking back out leaving Timber to meow for me to get back. Grabbing his leash and hooking him there, I stood up and damn near jumped out my skin.

"Sorry, I'm new here."

I looked at the tall male before silently shaking my head, my muteness coming out and I refused to blush at his very sexiness. Sammy was not really paying much attention, but pulling me out the door of the main dorm. I smiled, and walked back outside, it being warmer. Checking my watch and looking at the clouded sky, I grinned at the warmth I leaned against the stoop.

"So I couldn't help, but notice you ignore new people."

I twitched the same voice from inside; the bastard had followed me. I hated meeting new people, but new people; new possibilities I like to think.

"I'm not interested in _freshmen_."

"Even if they're _seniors?_"

That did interest me; a senior and a sophomore would look so cute, just the age difference got to me. I look behind me and studied him. Height about 6'3 and weighting about no less than 200 pounds; fat ass. What really caught me off guard was that his eyes never wondered from mines. When I came back to meet them. That meant he knew I was studying him. My eyes widen and he smirked down at me, I stood up fully to test my height against his. Frowning, and looking down at my short 5'5 frame and not grown an inch. I blamed coffee.

"So are ya interested now?"

He had an accent I could not really place and I shook my head. Looking at him and watching as Sammy sniffed around the greasy gardens.

"Nahh bro, go fine the Sousta Sisters. They sleep with _anyone._"

He glowered at me before turning back to walk in the dorm. Hearing him mumble,

"I'm not looking to just sleep with _anyone._"

Shrugging my shoulders Sammy barked and I looked at the poo on the grass. Ew. Pulling a plastic bag from my pocket and grabbing his poo, I strung it up and flung it at the trashcan making a three pointer. Whoop, whoop! Doing a victory dance, the male I had just spoken with came back outside.

"You kno-…. You're cute when you dance."

Turning around, frowning as Sammy walked up the stairs, and sniffing his shoe, before growling and yapping at him. I studied his bronze eyes and tilted my head to the side calling Sammy over to me. He yapped again and did not move.

"Whats your name?"

I asked suddenly as he bent down to pat Sammy's head, which seemed satisfied with this and bounced down the stairs tripping slightly, drawing a giggle, and laugh from me.

"Dante."

I looked and tilted my head to the side. Sounded familiar, but it could not _possibly_ be him. It has been four really long years. I hope that he caught something. I chuckled at my mean thought and shook my head.

"I'm Jetta."

"Jet-Tah. Nice."

"Jetta. Yea.. Ok. Whelp, I gotta go."

"Where yah going?"

"For ah run?"

I looked at him with a slight face and shrugged my shoulders as Sammy started our normal routine. Turning and running behind Sammy trying to catch his leash, he thought it was a chase me game and ran faster. I curse and yelled,

"Get your ass back here!"

Sammy dodges me twice, when I finally gave up and pounced on his leash, yanking him back by the sudden weight and gravity. Lying on the grass panting sweat coating my body, I put my arm over my face and breathed out.

"Are you finished with your run?"

Now this was getting personal. Looking through the peak of my arm where my elbow was I stared at Dante.

"What?"

"Are you done? I want to spend a bit of time with you."

"What makes you think I want to spend time with you?"

He looked taken back as if a female has never rejected him before and I shook my head. Why is it always the hot ones whom do not understand? Getting up with Sammy leash him playfully barking and pulling me away.

"Look I gotta go, see you around."

I left him in the middle of campus going back to the dorm room and forgetting him. On the other hand, at least I was trying too. Surely, he had the wrong girl. I was not even pretty enough to match his Sex-God like aura. Leaning against my door, I pressed my hand to my chest. It has not fluttered this much since ChatRoomPandora. Sammy bounced off to terrorize his brother timber whom hissed and ran up the curtains. Shaking my head I turned towards my frig and pulled out a half-eaten burrito. At least I quenched one hunger.

_**6 months and Graduation later.~**_

I was more drawn to Dante then I would have been. I mean we have had study groups together and everything he said was just amazing; or so I just thought.

"Girl.. I do not know whats going on. There's only ONE other guy that made me feel this way and I believe he's dead somewhere in the ocean."

"Why you say that?"

Jezzy-bell my best friend sat upside down eating ice cream on this fine Saturday night. Normally we would go out, but I was 21 just yet, so I had to deal with another 6 months of being the 'baby girl' in the dorm room while everyone was in their 20s and progressing further. I hated being 19 sometimes.

"I told him to swim across the Pacific Ocean and come see me?"

She let out a long warm laugh; Of course, I rephrased the saying. Him telling me to swim over the ocean. That made my day. I laughed with her and sat down with caramel coated pop corn as the movie begun to start. Dark knight Rises. I squealed as I watched the Joker eating my pop corn while Jezzy-bell looked at me with concern.

"Girl you're really mad for that man huh?"

"Huh? Oh.. yea.."

I grinned happily and gazed at the TV looking at her from the corner of my eyes, and she shook her head. There was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Dante."

She looked at me a wide grin upon her face and beckoned me to open the door.

"But I haven't finish telling you the rest-"

"Girl if you don't go outside and get laid, He already prods your dreams."

I whined and opened the door, then blushed as I stepped out closing the door making her protest.

"At least let me watch!"

"Shut'd up pervert!"

He looked down at me, I shifted my weight standing in the loose tank braless, and baggy cotton ps3 pants, and long knee high socks. He grinned down at me, and presented a box of chocolates; I did not take them.

"U-um no thanks."

"Well, at least take my offer on a date?"

"No."

Jezzy came out and pulled me back in stepping out herself after flinging me unto the floor.

"She'd be delighted. I'll go get her ready and you can have her tonight?"

He stared at her a slight frown on his face.

"Nahh, I'm not going to force her…. Not this time. She'll come along."

He turned after thrusting the chocolate into her hands she came in and started to peg me with the little candy drops.

"I can't believe you! Selfish! I'm going home!"

I shook my head from on the ground, getting up and locking my door. She did not understand. Leaning against the door, I sighed and went to lye on the couch. It was _his_ fault. I had ended three different relationships due to him pestering my mind. Controlling my thoughts, body, and temper. Shaking my head, I tried to smoother myself with a pillow. Then this looks alike. Why is he so damn perfect?

"I hate you. Dante."

_**The next morning Sunday **_

I was at the student café sipping my caramel frap and nibbling a strawberry muffin. I wore a simple button down shirt over kaki jeans, black boots. I notice Dante round the corner rushing across the campus as a few females followed him. He seemed annoyed. I notice Linzzy and Brittany the soul daughters of the Sousta sisters club. He spotted me and started to make his way towards me with his fan girls.

I stared wide eyed for a moment, getting up grabbing my folders, neatly placing them in my main folder, and picking up my muffin and coffee just as he reached me and wrapped one arm around my waist pulling me into a deep satisfying kiss. I stared wide-eyed as he pulled away panting.

"See, I have a girlfriend, take your lil smutty club, and get on now."

Linzzy glared at me as Brittany look so disappointed. I shook my head and stared at the rest of them whom glared or looked disappointed, like their leaders.

"C'mon, he's not hawt enough to sleep with us _all_ anyways."

Linzzy hissed and the group dispersed with them. Turning to look at me with that cheeky grin, I glared at him and smacked him with my muffin. Concern running along my features.

"What the hell brah?! Don't bring me into your little poly fucked up life! I'm trying to gain a Degree, not be known because I have I hawt boyfriend."

"Then it's settled! I am your boyfriend and you are to go on a date with me tonight at 7pm sharp."

The order was simple and smooth and I could not help, but nod to him silently. Frowning as he peaked me lips and rushed off towards the opposite direction of the dorm rooms, I glowered as Zander came and looked down at me.

"So you're dating Dante now?"

"I-I well.. Not, but"

"Save it. Wouldn't want you fucking things up like you did us huh?"

"Don't try to blame everything on me. You where the one sleeping with Brit."

He growled and turned back to his register post tilting his head down and shaking slightly. I tell I had pissed him off deeply. Shrugging my shoulders, I had to get my girl to go out with me, and flipping opens my Mytouch2.

"Cin? Babe what you doing today?"

"oh ya'kno, fuckin, suckin, and a whole lot more."

"Want to go on a date?"

"Are _you_ lil miss _strictly dickly _Asking_ me_ out on a _Lesbian _date?"

The way she said it made me irritated, and I shook my head walking down the pathway towards the dorm room.

"It's not just _us_ some ones taken me on a date and I wanted you to bring someone."

"Well! That is even better! Jerry! Baby we're going on tonight~"

I heard a mumble groan and she giggled the phone dropped and she repicked it up.

"You've got a date."

"Great meet me at my dorm 6 sharp."

I hung up the phone as stared at me door. Shaking my head and fishing out my key, I was quickly spun and slammed into a wall. Yelping and closing my eyes, then staring into a grey shirt. The one Dante wore when he stated we were going out, not too long ago. Glaring up he took this and leaned down to lick and nip at me neck. Shuttered and brushing my arms in front of me,

"You should really, learn to watch your back. Someone could easily _kidnap_ you."

"Please, as if someone would ever dare to do so."

He picked me up and using long strides to take me to his room, down the hall to the left and entered the already open door.

"Time check, 3:oo pm. Your friend won't be for another three hours."

He grinned down at me and I wiggled kicking my feet mid-air.

"Put me now you over grown Rat!"

"Taurus thanks you."

"I'm fragile, put me down!"

He sat me on his bed and kicked his door closed. I did not get to look inside his living room, or home period.

"I'm going to enjoy you for a moment."

I frown and looked up as he pulled off his sweater and shirt. Staring at the sexiest chest alive I closed my eyes and shook my head a light pant relinquishing itself from my lips,

"Look Dante.. I don't even know you that well."

"You do. You just don't want to remember."

For three hours, straight he loomed over my body, placing handcuffs to his headboard and ankle cuffs spread. After stripping me of course. I was blushing madly when he placed the blindfold over my eyes.

"I want to see something."

He murred calmly over my ear and tied the blindfold in place. My body went though glorious teasing torture. He had me say things I didn't think I'd say in a really long time.

"You will _obey me_ right?"

"Yes…"

"That's _Yes SIR_. Or yes _Master." _

_**Flash backles :D **_

"_You purpose is to Listen, obey, and follow. Understood Doxy?" _

"_Yes Master." _

"_Good, I can't wait to see you tied up on my bed." _

I blushed as I sat behind my laptop completely naked and willing to do just about anything for _him._

"_Now go get 100$, and present it in an hour." _

"_Wh-where do I get such? I'm broke." _

"_Does it look like I care?" _

"_How am I suppose to know, when "Now go get 100$, and present it in an hour." _

"_Wh-where do I get such? I'm broke." _

"_Does it look like I care?" _

"_How am I supposed to know, when you're_ _the one hiding behind the fucking camera!"_

There was silence, and I watched as he typed. Me growing use to just talking while he texted.

"_Does it honestly matter? Go get the fucking money you pathetic worthless pig." _

I flinched and shook my head. What was I submitting to you for? Measly ass pictures and a very, VERY fucking up personally.

"_Look here you ugly bastard. I am done. You are no long my Master, nor Dominant. Ps. I love to hate you Dante." _

_**Flash backles over. O,3,O **_

Then it hit me.

"Master Dante!"

I stared where he should have stood and he let a light breath of air go. Feeling his hand caress my harden nipple and his smirk pressed against the flesh of my shoulder. Reaching up to unlock my cuffs and ankle cuffs, I sat up and reached for the blindfold.

"Leave it."

I did.

Shaking my head.

"This is crazy! You bastard! I thought I told you we were done. Are you sick? Stupid even?"

He let me rant until my breath was gone before kneeling unto the bed and hugged me towards his chest.

"Shush it Doxy. I...uh… I am… Fuck."

"You're what? Sorry? Apologetic? Please, get that bullshit out of here."

I snorted and he leaned back slapping me. I felt a wave a calmness wash over me and he grabbed my neck,

"I'm _trying_ to make it up with your fat ass. But if you're going to be a bitch then maybe I should've just forgotten you?"

"Bitch you always have forgotten me. What are my likes?"

"Uhh..."

"Dislikes?"

"Erm…"

"Limits…?"

"Look that doesn't matter anymore. What matters is I'm here now."

I took his moment and blind punched him in the face. He tumbled to the floor and I ran towards the door running into it and knocking the breath out of me. He grunted and got up grabbing me by my wrist and yanking me back into his embrace. I struggled and fought shaking my head.

"No…No…NO!"

He said nothing, and opened the door; I pulled the blindfold off just as the tears started to stream. Hugging my clothes to my chest, I turned on my heels and entered his living room. It was neat, 72-inch wide screen Plasma HD TV. Surround sound system, ps4 game system, and a few games scattered the floor. He followed me silently and I turned to him my heart ripping as it thudded against me chest. He stood his bronze eyes casting over me and I reached up to slap him.

His growl gave me a warning, but he turned back to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his arms. The cold air nipped at my round ass cheeks and I shivered, before pulling away. He held me tighter.

"Please let me go…"

"Why? You're mines, regardless of what you say."

"You really found me…"

It was a mere whisper, but he heard and let out a shutter before nipping at my earlobe. I swatted his hands away and he unlocked the front door opening it. Looking back inside he smirked,

"So see you in…"

Looking at his watch,

"45 minutes?"

Looking at me G-shock I cursed and looked down the hall as Cinnyiia came up with jerry. Dante wrapped his arms around my waist pressing his cock against my arse.

"You might want to go get dress. Unless you want to walk around naked?"

I blushed more and rushed towards my door as Cin caught me with a loud squeal,

"Jetta Minx streaking?! Lord whoms gotten between your legs girl?!"

She screeched at the top of her lungs and I slammed the door in her face rushing to take a shower and release the pent up stressing. Leaning against the shower panting my knees wobbling slightly I removed my hand and begun to suds my body up jumping out and rushing into my room, with little to 20 minutes to get ready. The night was fresh and young and I was more excited the Smokey the bear when someone prevents the fire. Stepping into a short black dress, teal heels, and wrapping a warm teal blanket over my shoulders. Looking at me hair, I decided side curls and a bang to the left side. Pulling on some fishnet gloves and stepping out, I grabbed my second phone, the Mytouch and through my mytouch2 on the charger. Stepping out the door, I looked at Cin whom was drooling over Dante and Dante ignoring her.

"Ah minute late Doxy"

"How many strikes?"

"Just one, I'll be nice."

I grinned cheekily at him, my head screaming for me to run again, but my body ready to see what the rest of the night presented. Grabbing arm, Cin on Jerry whom looked tired out of his mind.

"You sure he's enough for your sex-drive?"

"Girl.. If you don't stop, I'll have to punish him with anther orgasm."

I stared at her and then jerry that only kept his eyes on her with worry and concern adjusting his pants. I looked at Dante and wondered if he was as brutal as Cin. She can… Torture someone to death. I know. I have watched. Shaking my head, the walk to the restaurant was short. Cin and I kept the chat low as our boyfriends set us in the middle of them.

"So that's why I'm call Miss Prexy and not Miss Sexy."

I stared at Cin with amazement, and look towards Dante from the corner of my eye blushing slightly. Maybe I could get a ball/cock torture ring for him. When he is bad… He looked down at me from his daze and glowered.

"What ever is going through your mind? No."

"You don't even know what I was thinking?"

He leaned into my shoulder next to my ear and whispered softly,

"Were we referring to my cock in your vagina?"

I blushed more and wiggled from him clinging to Cin in fear. She laughed and pushed me back over to him, letting his arm smoothly wrap around my waist and pulling me along his long strides.

Dinner was light, I ate majority of the steak and reached for me wallet, within one of my personally sown pouches in my blanket.

"I'll pay"

Dante and I said at the same time and he glared at me. I glared back and insisted.

"I'm not _broke_ anymore. I'll pay the 100$"

Cin was overjoyed she was not paying and elbowed Jerry when he rose in to pitch in. He huffed and stayed silent.

"Really, Dante... I'm going to pay."

"You pay I'm going to whoop yo arse."

"You 'Whoop' _my arse_ I'm going to have to kill you in your sleep."

Both threats were taken and Cin got up pulling jerry along.

"Just pay half-ies"

"No I'm going to pay."

Dante hand reached under the table grabbing my knee making me stifle a cry of pain back. I wiggled my knee, but he would not let go, so I gave up.

"Fine! Let me go."

He did and pulled out his wallet paying the hundred dollar bill and getting up, with a dominant smirk,

"Well shall we go?"

I frowned feeling like a little child even though I could have paid the damn bill. Shaking my head I got up and excuse myself to the ladies room dragging Cin along.

"Girl..He is tew fine!"

"I know right,"

I squatted over the toilet and peed.

"I don't understand why you're so moppy. You look so happy together."

"Don't get me wrong I am, I just can get the past behind me."

"Did he apologies?"

I looked at her confused.

"For what?"

Then it clicked.

"Oh no….well Yes, but I don't want it. IT's utter bullshit. He was a child back then, now…"

"He's a man. A biiiig strong maaan."

She gave me the muscle arm and I washed me hands shaking my head with a giggle. She patted my shoulder and huggled me from the side,

"Girl just do it. No thinking, no speaking; Just sex."

My body learched at the idea of it.

"But I don't know…"

"Does he turn you on?"

"Yes."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"I love to hate him."

"That's not my question. Do you. Love. Him?"

"Yes."

"Then whats the problem?"

"There is no problem, I'm just…"

"What scared? What can he possible do other then fuck your brains out?"

"Well…"

She sighed and glared at me reaching into her bag and pulling out two Mollys. I could tell by the color and tend to stay away from 'Popping them'.

"Cin…"

"Take it, and let your body to the rest."

I did.

_**2**__**nd**__** pov :o **_(Had a bit of conflict with myself on this part D'x I'm sorry if I sucks p,/,q)

With her head upon the pillow, her eyes blindfolded, her body bound to the bed of her fate. _Thump, thump, thump. _Her heart raged behind her rib cage as her breath hitched slightly, when she heard the door open then close. Her mind raced through a million things that he could do to her. Alternatively, what he would not. Shifting upon the pillow that was under her, she mewled softly. A grunt was his reply. Another sound scared the shit out of her. The sound of the riding crop on the bed frame.

Feeling the riding crop run along her legs made her breath hitch. She shook within her bond, from fear or excitement?

"You need to be punished for the little act of bringing your friends long."

Tears weld in her eyes as she heard him talk to her. His eyes burned upon her body. Shuffling moved about the room making her more aware that not only did he wanted to punish her, the molly had taken effect. She fought with herself to speak out or not. She did come into his house after dropping Cin and her lover off their apartment. _This is sex, just sex… I do not have to tell him it is just sex_. However, she was tired of being alone and ready to settle down. The persuasive bastard lured her into his cave and she never seen daylight since then.

"Da-"

"Hush I'm not going to hurt you…too much. Just…watch what I can make you do."

Shame filled inside of her, yet she could feel the growing anticipation inside of her. She did not want it, but she listen. Call it instincts. Tilting her head forward the blindfold irritating her now,

"At least you can take my blindfold off."

"Why would I do that?"

"But you never told m-"

"Hush Doll."

Her mouth shut instantly as she turned her head blushing letting out a mild growl. At least she was not fully naked. The lace bra and panties she wore clung tightly to her figure. At least. Listening with a slight strain to her ears, she groaned feeling the riding cropland upon her left nipple. Another blow brought a mild growling curse from her pretty little lips. Pushing against the bed and pulling on her cuffs, she turned towards the attack trying to brace her-self.

"Relax. I'm barely putting any force behind them."

Tears weld in her eyes once more as the riding crop left a sting upon her torso and thighs. She tried not to struggle and take her pain, however when he repeatedly smacked her right nipple, then her neck she cried out and the dam broke sending streams of tears down under the blindfold. Finally, the attack stopped and she felt him lean over her pushing her sweaty hair from her face and licking at her tear-stained cheek.

"_Wow…your endurance is powerful…" _

He squeezed her hipbone making her nose between her sobs; she could hear the grin within his voice.

"_Such a true Maso pain slut." _

"_Do-don't say that." _

Dante chucked as he watched her face from, sad, to happily, the confused, and then back to blushing once more. Her body was shuttering and withering with an orgasm; he presumed.

"_Such a dirty girl I don't believe I gave you permission to cum"_

She mewled and spread her legs letting him stare between her pink lips, He notice a dark birthmark between her lips on the left side.

"That's…rather adorable."

She sniffled letting out a breathless pant,

"Wh-what?"

Sliding his finger between her legs and pointing the spot where the small birthmark sat. He leaned closer and tilting his head back to look at her as he studied her body.

"dark birthmark on the left side of your clit. And oh! Another at the center."

Blushed madly and tilted her head as he slid his finger into her tight wetness. He let out a gurgled moan and wiggled,

"I-I hate fingering…"

Pulling his finger free he licked it and grinned madly.

"You taste wonderful though."

That night, Dante took her several times, in many different positions. Then disappeared the next day. Jetta thought it was for class, but months went by and she felt colder, and more alone. Until he called,

"So I'm now busy with life, but guess what?"

"What"

"You pass"

Then he hung up. I got a text right afterwards, tears streaming down my face.

"_See you in a couple of months. Don't wait up_."

Then that was it. Nothing more. She tried calling back, Adding him one Skype, only to have him re-block as he did when he was just 17. As he always did.


End file.
